


the sun and all the stars

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning a wedding is a lot more stressful than anticipated. Louis would much rather just skip straight to the honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun and all the stars

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: fiction
> 
> my fics should be way more longer than they are but i can never keep interest long enough :/
> 
> on that note, hope this turns out alright it's just a short little thing :-)

" _Louis._ This is important!" Harry scolds. He's trying to get himself out of Louis' lap, but Louis won't let up, keeping his arms wrapped around him tight.

"Okay, okay! I know, love. I'm sorry," Louis replies, somewhat sarcastic. He allows himself to kiss down the side of Harry's neck, hoping to get him to let loose a little bit. He gets too worked up over this damn wedding and it makes them both more frustrated than they need to be. "The color scheme of our wedding is  _very_ important."

"You're such a  _dick,_ " Harry pinches his leg, hard enough to startle Louis away from pressing his lips to Harry's neck. This gives Harry an advantage, him being able to escape from Louis' hold.

Harry gives a victory punch once he gets to his feet, hovering in front of Louis. His bun his coming undone and Louis wishes they could do this naked instead of Harry's boxers and thin white tee.

They have been sitting in the middle of their lounge for a solid  _hour_ , trying to come to terms with a color scheme.

Louis gets it, okay. He gets that this is important to Harry, it's important to him, too, but Louis doesn't think the process has to have this much time and effort be put into it. The damn color of their wedding is not going to change how much they love each other.

Here, standing over him, Harry has his arms crossed, looking like an upset pup. He's waiting for a more sincere apology, Louis knows. His bare feet are only a few inches away from him, so he traces the tattoos that are wrapped around his ankles. Louis looks up to see Harry watching him, but still not letting up with the crossed arms and set pout.

"Baby," Louis starts.

"You don't get to call me that when you're being a dick," Harry retaliates.

Louis sighs. "Will you please come back down here, though? So I can apologize proper?"

Harry squints at him, but does so anyway. Louis opens his legs in a V and Harry sits between them, facing Louis.

Louis takes Harry's hands in his, thumb twirling over the engagement ring on Harry's finger. Harry looks at him expectantly, waiting.

"I love you a whole lot and I'm very sorry for making you frustrated." Louis kisses the ring wrapped around Harry's finger before continuing. "This wedding is important to me too, okay? I never want you to think that I don't care about this."

"I think we both make each other a little frustrated." Harry lets out a small peak of a smile.

Louis grins back. He loves his so much. "We do. But that's just because we're different and that's okay. For instance, you like dick up your ass while I prefer putting my dick up asses; we go together."

Harry barks a laugh at that and it's a beautiful sound to hear in all this stressful chaos.

"Just kind of how I'm more into this whole wedding thing more so than you. We're just different," Harry shrugs, simple.

Louis grins at him, puts a hand in his hair to thread his fingers through, ignoring the bun. "Exactly, baby. It doesn't mean that I don't  _care,_ though. I care so much because I want to make you the happiest and if an extravagant wedding is what it takes, then I'd do it everyday."

Harry nuzzles into the hand in his hair, humming appreciatively, but the pout is still there on his pretty lips. "I don't want you to hate the process, though, Lou. I don't want you to do this just because it makes _me_ happy. You need to be just as happy."

"Are you kidding? Love, I'm _so_ happy. Unbelievably so. I've got an amazing job, great family and friends, and my boy. I'm pretty sure I'm never going to be happier than this," Louis assures.

Harry looks like he's going to cry, which seems to be happening a lot lately, with all the stress of the wedding. Harry lets Louis bring him into a hug, noses being tucked into shoulders.

"I love you. Thank you for being mine," Harry says.

Louis kisses his ear in reply. "I love you. Okay, baby. Lets get this color scheme knocked out."

 

"Hey, Ni," Harry greets through the phone that is being held between his shoulder and cheek. He's sending the finishing colors off, getting ready to email them to the planner. "What's up?"

"Just checking in, mate. Lou there?"

"No he just ran out to Tesco real quick."

"How's the planning going, then? Is he being a little bitch about it?"

Harry lets out a cackle at that. "No! Sure, we have or frustrations, but I'm pretty sure that's with every couple while planning for a wedding."

"You two love each other too much to get to the point of throwing things, so I don't think I have to be too worried about the sake of your heads."

Harry laughs. He has great friends. "We've been doing alright, though. Got the color scheme down today!"

"Woo!" Niall hollers. "Sounds fun!"

"Shut up, Niall. It  _is_ fun, no matter how much Louis, and you apparently, seem to disagree."

"Nah I'm happy for you, mate. I know you live for this stuff, that it makes you happy. Can't wait to see what you put on at. . . ."

Harry sighs. "Still haven't figured at the venue, Niall."

"No hurry, man! I'm just throwing some suggestions out there, you know! I think you and Lou would just  _love_ a nice beach wedding, don't you?"

"I'm hanging up now," Harry giggles.

"Bye, mate! Tell Louis about the - "

Harry hangs up and goes back to his email. Damn Niall.

 

The next day, Harry is at his fitting for the wedding with his mum. Louis' stuck at home, being shunned from seeing what Harry's wearing, the ever so traditional thing to do. Louis thinks that tradition is dumb as shit. So, he takes matters into his own hands.

He tries Anne first.

_Hey lovely! got any updates for me ? :)_

He tries Gemma next.

_You're my last hope Gems !!! pleeeeeease !!!_

They both reply along the lines of what Gemma said;  _Fuck off, Lou._ Except for Anne was much nicer about it, answering with a  _Sorry, love. Groom's orders xx_

 

"Lou's texting me, Haz. Wants me to send pictures," Anne announces, shaking her head at her phone fondly.

"Me too," Gemma chimes in.

Harry smiles a little, biting his lip. He wants Louis to see him so badly, but he knows the surprise on their wedding day will be much better. "Don't answer him. He hates that."

 

_Hi baby. is everything going alright ?? xxx_

_All good :) But don't think I don't see you harassing my mum and sister. . . . ;)_

_There is no harassing going on once so ever !!! i just want to see how pretty my boy looks :(_

Harry sends a mirror picture of him in the dressing room, naked except for tight boxer briefs. He captions it;  _Wish I could have worn the blue panties today :((_

_Fuck. now you're just trying to distract me_

_Is it working? ;)_

_No comment_

_Go have a wank :P I'll be home soon. Love you xxx_

 

"He wants me to go pick out the flowers, Zayn. The  _flowers,_ " Louis stresses. Zayn's a good pal, picking up the fastest to tend to Louis' worries, even when he is all the way in Malaysia on holiday.

"Well, did he tell you what to get, or is he giving you free reign?" Zayn questions.

Louis laughs a bit at that. "Oh, no of course not. He sent me a list. The problem is, I know I'm going to mess this up somehow, I always do with this type of stuff. I just don't want to fuck it up for him."

"You're worrying too much, Lou." Zayn sounds exhausted and it makes Louis feel a little guilty. He's on vacation and he shouldn't be forced to Louis' internal problems. "Harry loves you just as much as you love him, don't forget that. No matter what you do or how bad you happen to fuck up, he won't  _care._ "

"But it's so  _important_ to him, Zayn. I - "

"It'll all be fine, Louis. I promise." Zayn sounds affirmative, so Louis' going to go off of that affirmative tone to keep him going throughout this whole planning process.

 

Louis makes a last minute decision to cook for Harry. He has been out all day, running around with his sister and mum and he needs to relax a bit. Louis thinks this meal could also lead to great sex (but that's only if Louis doesn't fuck up the food).

He doesn't even hear Harry come in because the music playing covers all outside noise.

"Lou," is what he hears while he's in the midst of frying the vegetables. It startles him about, before turning around to find Harry.

They look at each other for a moment, not having seen each other since this morning. Harry looks beautiful as usual; black jeans hugging his legs and hips, a loose fitted, star patterned blouse covering his top half. He took his shoes off, revealing baby blue socks that ironically match the color of his shirt. His hair isn't even that knotted from being out all day, from the looks of it.

Louis smiles at him, notices when Harry's eyes drag over his own joggers and shirtless attire. He put on his glasses today, not being assed to put in lenses, which is also something that Harry lingers on.

Louis sets the stove to low before making his way over to Harry on the opposite side of the kitchen. He brings him into his arms immediately because they haven't touched since this morning, a long period of time to them.

He feels Harry's nose in his neck and loves the pressure of Harry's arms around his shoulders. "Hi, darling." Louis slides his hand under Harry's shirt to rub circles into his back.

Harry grins a small smile into his neck. "Missed you today."

"Missed you  _so much_." Louis places a kiss underneath his ear, light. "Want you to go get comfy first. Food should be done by then."

Harry agrees and Louis kisses him before he goes. Slow and sweet, Harry tastes like his favorite everything.

 

Once Harry's done and out of the shower, he goes back into the kitchen to Louis. Louis watches him hoist himself onto the island in front of him. His hair is wet, damp pieces curling around his shoulders and he has changed into his tightest pair of briefs with a thin white tee.

"Fuck, look at you." Louis can't help but step away from the prepared food to step in between Harry's spread, strong thighs. He places his hands there, squeezing.

Harry's taken his bottom lip between his teeth like he always does when he tries to hide a smile. Harry gives him a tiny peck to the corner of his mouth and Louis may or may not whine. "I believe you cooked?"

"Eh, not really hungry anymore," Louis shrugs. "I've got better things to eat."

Harry giggles, bringing Louis close for a proper kiss that last all about a minute, much to Louis' dismay.

"C'mon," Harry pushes Louis back a bit so he can hop down. "Want to try this magnificent meal."

"Don't get your hopes up because if it's shit I may cry a little."

Harry laughs and helps Louis in carrying wine and the two plates he made for them to the living room. They set up here to be more comfortable. They sit side by side with Harry's legs swung into Louis' lap. Louis puts on  _101 Dalmatians_ as background noise as they eat. Thankfully, the food turned out more than okay according to compliments by Harry.

"How was today, then?" Louis asks.

"It was good," Harry nods, taking another bite of his chicken. "Stressful like everything else has been, but overall, fun to experience with mum and Gems. 'S always something I've looked forward to doing when I was younger."

Louis smiles because that's all he wants. He wants this to be the absolute best fucking wedding for Harry.

"This is going to be the wedding of your dreams. I'll make sure of it," Louis nods to himself more than anything.

"It'll be great no matter what, Lou. We have everyone we love coming, so I'm pretty sure nothing can go so wrong that it will ruin it completely for us."

"You're right, you're right," Louis agrees. "The closer we get to it the more excited I get. Like, sure, it's annoying to plan for, but the end product is going to be so amazing."

"Yeah," Harry sighs dreamily. "Can't wait to see my nan getting down. That's literally what she said, too. 'Getting down.'"

Louis laughs at the imagine of Harry's little old granny dancing at their wedding, oxygen tank dancing along behind her. Louis shakes his head. "God, I'm actually really excited."

At this point, they mostly finished their meals, trays pushed aside. Harry's still got his wine glass in his hand when he rests his head in the crook of Louis' neck, Louis' arms swinging around his shoulders. "Good," Harry smiles, taking a sip of his red. "You should be."

His lips are tainted from the coloring of the sweet wine and his hair is only a little damp now, curls finally bottoming out. He looks precious as he giggles at the cartoon puppies running around, flopping and tripping over one another. Moments like these is when Harry squeezes and tugs at Louis' heart strings and it's safe to say that Louis goes into metaphoric cardiac arrest multiple times throughout the day.

He runs his free hand over Harry's thigh, fingers fluttering over the inside sensitive parts, teasing. Harry sighs a bit, enjoying the feeling more than anything.

Harry sets his wine down in order to intertwine Louis' hand on his thigh with his own. Louis can't help but notice the way their skin tones contrast; Harry's strong paleness against Louis' veiny tan.

Louis reaches to drop a kiss underneath Harry's ear, waits for Harry to stretch his neck more, allowing access.

"Mm, Lou." Harry slides his hand into Louis' hair, holding him in place.

Harry's mouth is dropped slightly, eyes lidded shut. When Louis kisses him, he always looks like he is focusing all of his attention to the press of Louis' lips against his skin, all senses going towards Louis.

Louis' hand still rubbing over the inside of his thighs softly, Harry tries to open his legs a bit, but it's difficult in their current position. "Tell me what you need, lovely."

"I don't -  _Lou_." Harry tends to get easily worked up, one of Louis' favorite things about him. He wants everything and anything all at once, but it's Louis job to find out what he  _really_ needs at the time.

(Harry comes with three of Louis' fingers snug tight in his ass. They even manage to only get one drop of spunk on the couch this time).

 

To say the least, the wedding day is better than either of them imagined. The stress of the process was well worth it when seeing Harry's face light up like never before when the priest announces, "Harry and Louis Tomlinson, you may now kiss the groom!"

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
